Some online gaming platforms, allow users to connect with each other, interact with each other (e.g., within a game), and/or share information with each other via the Internet. Users of online gaming platforms may participate in multiplayer gaming environments (e.g., in virtual two-dimensional or three-dimensional environments), design custom gaming environments, design characters and avatars, decorate avatars, exchange virtual items with other users, communicate with other users using audio, video, or text messaging, and so forth.
Some implementations were conceived in light of the above-mentioned needs, among other things.